hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5307 (26th November 2019)
Summary Plot Liberty finds the letter from the hospital to Sienna. Damon surprises Brody by visiting him at the flat. Sylver makes Grace breakfast and they end up kissing. Goldie stays with Mercedes at the hospital. Mitchell informs her that Sylver didn't visit her. Liberty reads the letter. She quickly puts it in the bin. Damon is pleased to learn that Sienna and Brody are trying the surrogacy again. Goldie angrily confronts Sylver. Sylver makes clear that he doesn't care about Mercedes and tells Goldie to leave. Luke begins to have second thoughts about purchasing 65 Christleton Terrace, but Cindy wants to get a family home for them. Maxine spots Damon outside The Love Boat and feels guilty hearing him tell Scott and Brody talk about prison. Liberty flirts with Damon. Sid gets Juliet's attention. Brody, Scott and Damon are weirded out by Liberty flirting with Damon. Damon rejects Liberty's kiss and she runs off. Sid informs Juliet that Alice kicked her out and he had a group of guys try to steal from him. Sienna walks in on them talking. Juliet tells Sienna that Sid needs help. Sienna asks to speak to Sid one-on-one. She tells Sid that they're not leaving until they sort things out. He hides the knife in his back pocket. Grace is confused when Sylver snaps at her. Sienna tries to call Sally but can't get ahold of her. She gets Sid to open up to her. Sid tells Sienna of how Stuart racially attacked a man whilst taking Sid to a football match. Sienna tries to convince him to get social services to try help. Sid says that he wants Stuart back. Sienna comforts him. Joel convinces an upset Goldie to go outside for some air. Mercedes has a flashback to going to The Loft. Brody confronts Liberty. Liberty tells Brody that Sienna's embryo is no longer viable. Sienna tells Sid that she's spoken to social services. She tells them that she has another idea. Grace spots Maxine and is civil towards her. Liberty shows Brody the letter. Brody says that Sienna needs to know the truth. Maxine bumps into Damon and Damon asks Scott if they can speak on their own. Maxine gives Damon a gift and gives him an apology letter. She says that she's happy that he's moved on with Liberty and apologises for the lies, and that she will never forget what he did for her. Damon says that he will never forget the lies. Luke tells Cindy that he couldn't get enough money for the house and Tom has lent them cash. Tom informs Luke that they will still pay a mortgage as Tom wouldn't pay for the house outright, but will pay rent as he and Steph will be living with them. They are shocked. Liberty worries about Sienna's reaction. Sienna returns home with Sid, having told him that he could stay the night with them. Mercedes has another flashback to someone entering the club and picking up the gun whilst she's dancing on the dance floor. Mitchell advises Goldie to go home and get some rest. Mercedes wakes up and immediately begins fitting. Goldie panics as Mitchell explains what's going on. Mitchell informs her that Mercedes might not survive. Nurses rush to Mercedes's room as Goldie phones Sylver. Grace tells Sylver that she doesn't want a relationship either, aware of how Mercedes has hurt him, and that she's just "here to make life fun again". Sylver goes upstairs and Grace rejects the call on his phone from Goldie. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast None Music Notes *A doctor who calls for help is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019